Devices for dispensing a jet of water, in particular shower heads and taps provided with light sources suitable for emitting a light effect during the dispensing of a jet of water are already known. In common devices, light sources, for example of the LED-type, are powered by an electric battery, also housed in the body of the dispenser device.
In addition, devices for dispensing a jet of water particularly shower heads, fitted with a loudspeaker to listen to music while showering, are already known. In common devices, the loudspeaker is powered by an electric battery, also housed in the body of the dispenser device. Examples of these devices are described in WO2013/036631 and EP1686770A1.
One drawback of the power supply provided by an electric battery is that its replacement or recharging, when it is flat, is far from easy, in particular in the case of a shower head, given its positioning at a certain height from the ground.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,254 describes a shower head with a speaker and a turbine generator capable of generating the electricity necessary for operating the speaker when a flow of water strikes such generator. Such technical solution makes it possible to resolve the problem of replacing or recharging the batteries. However, the structure, shape and dimensions of such a device are heavily influenced by the presence of the turbine generator, so that such device has not met with much commercial success.
Dispenser devices of a jet of water are also known which are provided with light sources powered by a main power grid through a power cable. Such embodiment solves the problem of replacing or recharging the batteries, but complicates the structure and installation of the dispenser device because it requires the provision of a water-tight space for the passage of electrical cables and its connection elements. Moreover, in case of failure of the electrical equipment it is hard to pinpoint where the failure occurred and thus complicates repair.